Sueños
by Angelia Lovegood
Summary: Conjunto de sueños de distintos personajes. Cho no puede evitar llorar y sentirse triste. Duele demasiado. ¿Podrá un sueño abrirle las puertas a una nueva vida?
1. Vidrio y sangre

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo soy una fanficker más en este universo tan extenso, y J.K. Rowling es la propietaria y la que se lleva la pasta._

_El primer drabble lo dedico al Señor Tenebroso, porque como todos, él también sueña._

* * *

  
**Sueños**

Vidrio y sangre

Soñaba con cristal esparcido por el suelo, roto y puntiagudo bajo sus pies; hincándose profundamente, surcándole la piel en mil cortes. La sangre le lamía los dedos y fluía acompasada con su respiración, aunque si lo que respiraba era realmente aire, lo desconocía. Los labios entreabiertos, temblorosos, advertían la tensión del ambiente; absorbían el gas denso que todo lo envolvía y sumía en una inquietante nube de presión y finalmente se comprimían en una mueca de dolor. Dolor seco, imperceptible.

Se doblegó y bajó el rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. Un grito, que de emitirse hubiera sido ensordecedor, se ahogó en su garganta. Rechinó, luchó, forcejeó... pero nada era efectivo. Ante él, un espejo le devolvía su imagen: un pálido niño agazapado sobre el manto de vidrio y sangre; ropa demasiado grande y gastada, rostro afilado, nariz puntiaguda y, sobre ésta, unos profundos y aviesos ojos negros. Víctimas del abandono, rogaban una pizca de atención; rezaban por alcanzar el reconocimiento y deseaban obtener respeto en lugar de compasión. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, anhelaban fervientemente el tacto exquisito del poder; sus pequeñas manos casi palpaban la placentera sensación. En algún rincón de su ser, algo le decía que toda aquella sangre derramada jamás volvería a ser suya. Aquello le dio valor.

Se levantó impasible y en una milésima de segundo se halló frente a su reflejo. Un niño, después de todo. Un niño vulnerable; mezquino, pero inexperto y tal vez inocente. Un niño con cara de ángel y ojos de demonio.

Notó entonces que el pequeño clavaba en él su mirada y sus dudas se disiparon. Sin reflexionarlo, descargó el puño contra el cristal, eludiendo la visión de sí mismo al borde de la desesperación. Una lluvia de cristales voló por la hermética sala en un estallido disonante hasta alcanzar una de las paredes; y supo que había ganado. Toda imagen se consumió en un suspiro y Voldemort despertó en el más súbito silencio. No sonreía, y sin embargo, se sentía eufórico. Una vez más había realizado su cometido.

El pequeño Tom Riddle jamás volvería a observarlo con esa mirada lastimera tan cargada de dolor. Había roto el último espejo, el último fragmento de su alma. Por fin sería capaz de existir sin consciencia ni recuerdos tormentosos.

Pues no importa cuáles son las circunstancias. Lord Voldemort siempre gana la partida.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé... ¿Qué fue de mis otros fics? Pero en fin, es que he tenido un momento de semi inspiración y se me ha ocurrido esto (tengo varios procesos en mente, y ninguno con final por el momento; nada, que soy la viva imagen de la poca organización)._

_Anécdota que sólo a mi me importa, pero así relleno un poco: Durante todo el tiempo que he estado escribiendo ésto, escuchaba Lithium de Evanescence. Por nada en especial, tenía ganas de escucharla, pero igual me ha inspirado un poco (aunque no tiene que ver con el fic... xD)_

_Qué más decir... como siempre, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, y que se agradecen los reviews de todas las formas y colores._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (Espero...)_


	2. Sé feliz

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son obra de Jotaká. Ella es la dueña del dinero, la fama y la historia en general.

**NDA: **No era mi intención, pero me salió un one-shot. No me convence demasiado, pero es que me encanta esta pareja y no he podido evitarlo.

* * *

**Sueños**

Sé feliz 

Se sentó en la cama, ladeó la cabeza y empezó a peinarse el pelo. Era largo, fino y liso, de un negro resplandeciente; la envidia de cualquier chica. Se enorgullecía cuando sus compañeras le repetían lo bonito que lo tenía y no les hacía caso si le recriminaban que no se lo cuidaba lo suficiente cuando volvía llena de barro tras los agotadores entrenamientos de quidditch. Sin embargo, desde que cierto Hufflepuff alabara su cabello, el cuidado de éste se había vuelto rutinario. Hasta el fin de sus días, y jamás explicaría el por qué.

Cho pasaba el cepillo por cada mechón con énfasis, más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario. Los recuerdos invadían su mente y bien sabía lo que le pasaba cuando aquello ocurría. Debía mantenerse serena, ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas. Se concentró en el movimiento de su muñeca y trató de no pensar en otra cosa. Marieta salía de la ducha con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza. Observó a Cho por un momento y ésta apartó la mirada: una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Probablemente Marieta se hubiera percatado, pero Cho fingió no haberla visto y siguió peinándose con más ahínco. Por un momento pensó que había pasado desapercibida, pero pronto los pasos de su amiga empezaron a acercarse hasta que atisbó con la cabeza gacha los pies de la chica a escasos centímetros de sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió Marieta pausadamente.

Odiaba ese tono de voz tan falsamente preocupado, pues sabía lo que decían de ella a sus espaldas; "la llorona de Cho", "ya es hora de que lo supere". Como si fuera tan fácil.

La había alterado especialmente una conversación que escuchó en el baño mientras se duchaba. Una chica de su curso explicaba que a ella también le había gustado Cedric en su momento y le había dolido su muerte, pero que jamás iría montando numeritos por los pasillos tal como acostumbraba a hacer Cho. Entonces sintió rabia y dolor; rompió a llorar, pero de ira. Esa chica no conocía a Cedric; no había hablado con él durante horas en los terrenos de Hogwarts, no había probado el sabor de sus labios, no lo había visto sonreír con sinceridad. Ella no podía entenderlo, así que lo mejor sería que se callara.

Cambió su expresión y elevó el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente y tenía la mejilla húmeda, pero intentó parecer lo más convincente posible al contestar:

-Sí, claro.

Cho sonrió y dejó el peine sobre la mesita de noche. Marieta no le dio más vueltas al tema y finalmente se giró en dirección a la cama de al lado. Cho se tumbó, dio media vuelta en el sentido opuesto a su amiga y pronunció un escueto "buenas noches" antes de caer presa del sueño; y la habitación se esfumó de su cerebro.

Se hayaba en un lugar irreconocible. Permanecía de pie en el centro de una inmensa sala circular. El suelo era blanco y pulcro; y las paredes, cortinas traslúcidas que filtraban diversos matices de luz y embriagaban la estancia de magia y color. Cho no podía imaginar un lugar que evocara más paz y tanquilidad.

Las cortinas se balanceaban suavemente y emitían al hacerlo un leve tintineo; el azul y el amarillo, proyectados en el suelo, se mezclaban uno con otro en una danza solemne. Cho admiró pasmada el espectáculo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero pronto esa visión fue substitida por una sombra alargada que se fundió con la suya. Cho se quedó anonadada y el silencio se volvió tenso y espectante. Notó un frío glaciar bajo la nuca y contuvo el impulso de darse la vuelta; algo le decía que no debía hacerlo. Tan sólo esperó, y al poco tiempo ocurrió algo inesospechado.

-Casi había olvidado el tacto de tu pelo- expresó una voz masculina.

-Cedric...

No podía contener la emoción, el nombre tembló al salir de su boca y se sintió estúpida. Intentó dar la cara, pero antes de hacerlo, el chico gritó:

-¡No!

Cho obedeció del sobresalto.

-Lo siento... son órdenes- explicó Cedric.

-¿Órdenes de quién?- quiso saber.

-No puedo decirlo.

Cho bufó. Demasiadas reglas para ser un sueño.

Un olor característico le llegaba a la nariz; era el aroma de Cedric, sin ninguna duda. Ansiaba volver a tocarlo, abrazarlo, sentir otra vez su cuerpo; pero no podía. Tan cerca pero tan lejos. Se sentia frustrada, aunque quizás pudiera preguntarle aquello... no, no era el momento, además, era demasiado vergonzoso.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- preguntó Cedric tras varios minutos sin que la chica dijera nada. Obtuvo un sollozo como respuesta. Cho lloraba otra vez.- ¿Por qué lloras?- inquirió intercalando una risita. Ella no contestó.- Vamos, Cho...- continuó, en un tono más serio y preocupado- siempre fuiste una chica alegre, no puedes dejar que esto...

-¡Déjame!- zanjó ella. No la estaba ayudando, la estaba haciendo recordar, y no quería. No debía.

-Pero...

-¡¡Me dejaste sola!!

La voz de Cho hizo eco hasta extinguirse, y durante varios minutos no se oyó más que los suspiros de ésta. Cuando por fin logró calmarse, temió haber espantado a Cedric y fue ella quien habló.

-¿Cedric...?

-Aquí estoy- afirmó serenamente.

-Quería saber...- se dispuso a exponer, pero aún dudaba.

-¿Sí?

-Yo... me preguntaba- Cho titubeó y reflexionó hasta decidirse por completo.- Me preguntaba si pensaste en mí cuando...-hizo una pausa, avergonzada, exhaló un suspiro y finalmente concluyó-... aquello.

Silencio.

-Ah - se sorprendió Cedric. No esperaba esa pregunta.- Pues... ahora que lo dices, no lo sé.- meditó una contestación, sin saber bien qué decir- No te da tiempo a hacer un repaso de tu vida, es muy rápido.

-Oh -acotó Cho.

No sabía si sentirse o no decepcionada, pero no estaba contenta con la respuesta. Había desvelado el misterio que tantas noches inundaba su mente, y ahora se sentía vacía. Cedric advirtió su estado.

-En serio, Cho, no me gusta verte así. No fue mi intención irme, simplemente ocurrió...

-Sí...- pronunció la chica con dificultad. Sabía que su posición era un tanto absurda, y aún así le dolía.

-Vamos, yo salí más perjudicado que tú. Llevaba colado por ti desde tercero.

Tras esa confirmación, Cho se ruborizó y su estado cambió de golpe. ¿Desde tercero¡Si para entonces ella ni se había fijado en él! Debía ser una broma...

-¿D-de verdad?- tartamudeó, y enseguida se arrepintió del tono ansioso que acababa de usar.

-Desde el primer partido que jugamos-asintió Cedric, mientras su alma rememoraba viejos tiempos- No sé si te acuerdas, yo para entonces era un niño esmirriado y aún no había pegado el estirón; en cambio tú estabas casi tan guapa como ahora.- Cho soltó una risita. No podía creerlo, ella casi ni se acordaba.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿A la famosa Cho Chang?- se mofó- Hubiera sido una locura...

-No soy famosa...- negó tímidamente.

Se oyó un suspiro, y una ráfaga de viento se coló a través del cuerpo de Cho. Por un instante, creyó sentir los brazos de Cedric alrededor de su cintura y sus manos estrechando las de ella. Varias lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos y la voz le tembló al hablar.

-Te echo de menos...

Se dispuso a bajar el rostro en señal de abatimiento, y descubrió, sobresaltada, dos manos transparentes de dedos largos posadas sobre las suyas; y el contacto le pareció tan real que apenas recordó que todo era un sueño, él estaba muerto y ella no volvería a verlo jamás.

-Yo también, Cho -las palabras, sinceras y tal vez melancólicas le hicieron estremecerse y se fundió en la exquisitez de aquel momento único; que culminó con el último deseo de Cedric expresado a poca distancia de su oído, casi rozándolo- Sé feliz.

La sala se extinguió en un coro de murmullos inconexos atenunándose a medida que la chica abría los ojos cada vez más. Dos únicas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza al hacerlo, y Cho supo que no debía volver a llorar.

* * *

_ Cuando quise darme cuenta, lo había alrgado demasiado. Pensé en subirlo como historia aparte, pero al ser un sueño finalmente lo dejé aquí (no ha habido manera de acortarlo). Algunas cosas no acaban de gustarme, pero bueno, aquí lo dejo para que pueda ser criticado. ¡Hasta el próximo!_

_ Mil gracias a **Lyann Jade** y** Sumire-chan**._

* * *


End file.
